30 day hijack challenge
by hiccups pickle
Summary: my drabbles for the 30 day hijack challenge on tumblr
1. Chapter 1

This is where I'm gonna post my drabbles for the 30 day hijack challenge, you might've seen them on tumblr bur idk I wanted to post them here too uwu

…

**Day 1: First meeting**

...

September was a terrible month according to Jack Overland. It marked the end of summer and freedom to do whatever without being supervised by a bunch of grumpy adults. September meant going back to school and while it was good to see everyone again, Jack didn't like the idea of having to spend every night cooped up in his room doing homework.

And then there was his shitty job at a shitty coffee shop which he had to walk to because he didn't own a car. And of course it was pouring outside so he'd gotten soaked. His hair was still wet and he was in a horrible mood.

"I hate this stupid job and this disgusting town and these picky-ass bitches who can't seem to order fucking _coffee_ ..." he mumbled as he stood in front of the humming coffee machine earning a suspicious look from the customer waiting for his coffee. Jack was too angry to care about containing his annoyance with life. He poured the coffee and handed the cup to the customer. The tall man scoffed at the barista's behaviour and went to sit at one of the tables.

"Be nice to the customers Jack," his boss, Melanie, said in an annoyingly suave voice. Jack sighed and rolled his eyes.

Burgess was a small town and when it rained most people chose to stay inside. This meant that the small coffee shop didn't have many customers those days. The most frequent visitors were interns from the law firm across the street who had to buy coffee for their bosses and old people who didn't have anything better to do. Jack put his elbows on the counter and rested his head in his hands. He watched as cars drove by, watched as their tires splashed water from the puddles at unlucky people on the sidewalk.

He moved his eyes to the clock hanging on the wall. He had two hours left of this bullshit.

The bell above the door rang and Jack's eyes flicked from the clock back to the door where a tall boy was standing. The boy shook some of the rain out of his brown hair before making his way to the counter. His face was long, his auburn hair was long and the colour made his green eyes pop. His cheeks and nose were covered in dark freckles, his nose was slightly red from the cold rain.

Jack stood up straight without taking his eyes off the stranger. Maybe this wasn't such a bad day after all.

"What can I get you?" he asked, looking up at the brunet through his lashes. The boy seemed taken aback. He cleared his throat.

"Just a medium cappuccino to go," he said. His voice was soft and slightly nasal.

Jack smiled. "That's gonna be 1.50." The tall boy nodded and gave him a fiver. He waited by the counter while Jack prepared his coffee. Jack felt the stranger's eyes on him. He glanced up and the taller boy immediately looked down. A faint blush spread across his cheeks.

"Here you go," Jack said as he handed him the cup. The other boy nodded and took the cup. He grabbed a napkin before quickly making his way to a table in the far corner of the shop.

Jack watched him. The stranger absent mindedly sipped his coffee while writing something down on the napkin. Jack felt a flutter of hope in his stomach.

The brunet took a long time to finish his coffee. By the time he was done the rain had stopped and the sun was casting a pale glow through the windows. He didn't get up for a good while, he drummed his fingers on the table and seemed to be lost in thought. Then he abruptly got up.

Jack's eyes followed the stranger as he walked up to the counter. He threw his cup in the trash can before turning to Jack, smiling nervously. He placed the neatly folded napkin on the counter. Jack gave him an encouraging smile, waiting for him to say something. But he didn't, he just nodded before turning around and quickly walking out of the shop. Jack frowned and took the napkin. He folded it out and found more than just a phone number.

_Hi_

_I just moved here and I don't really know anyone and you seem okay and I'm awkward so I was too scared to talk to you so instead I've written my phone number on a napkin_

_That was a long sentence_

_I'm Hiccup btw_

_I'm sorry this is probably really weird you can just throw this away but I'd love to get coffee with you sometime or I guess you're tired of coffee we could go to McDonald's or go for a walk or whatever I just yeah_

Jack fished his phone out of his pocked and dialled the number written under the last paragraph on the napkin.

"_Hello?_"

"Hello this is the super cute barista, I got your napkin."

..

ps I have a headcanon that Jack kept that napkin forever even when they were married and had kids he still had it in a drawer somewhere


	2. Chapter 2

…

**Day 2 and 17: Hand Holding and ...**

...

I mashed day 2 and day 17 together bc I was in a bad mood and I needed some fluff and yeah this one is ok cute so here u go

It had seemed like an okay idea at first. After four months of friendship Hiccup was pretty used to Jack's antics and they usually came out of it with all limbs intact. So when Jack had suggested that they should test fate by crossing a frozen lake Hiccup had rolled his eyes and agreed because it was December, the ice should be thick enough to carry them.

But when they had crossed over half of the lake the ice began making suspect noises under Hiccup's feet.

"Hiccup come on, it's okay."

"No it's not, this was a stupid idea."

"Just come on, it's not dangerous."

Hiccup furrowed his brows at Jack. "Nope, we're just stomping around on a frozen lake, this isn't dangerous _at all_." Even so, Hiccup slowly lifted his foot and took a step forward.

The ice rumbled under his feet.

"Okay okay so maybe you're right," Jack said. "It's not my fault you're so big."

"I'm _tall_ Jack!"

"Well if you don't wanna do dumb stuff then why are we friends?"

Hiccup sighed. "Just take my hand so you'll drown with me when the ice eventually breaks under my feet." He reached out his hand to Jack who tutted.

"I've had it with you and your sassy mouth sir Haddock the Third." Jack grabbed Hiccup's hand. Hiccup's steps were tiny and careful as he made his way to where Jack was standing. Jack felt his heart beat faster as he watched Hiccup who was biting his lower lip in concentration. This wasn't the first time they'd held hands but it felt different this time.

They walked hand in hand to the snow clad shore. Jack felt heat rising in his cheeks, they were both wearing gloves but he could feel the warmth from Hiccup's hand. The forest was quiet but they could hear the low rumble of the city far away and chirping from the occasional stubborn bird who refused to leave the cold.

Hiccup looked down at Jack and saw the boy looking at him. The faint blush on Jack's cheeks stood out against his pale skin and his blue eyes were intensified by his light hair. He smiled at Hiccup before looking away.

"C'mon let's go," Jack said as he began walking again. But Hiccup didn't move and Jack had to stop when he felt the tug of Hiccup's hand. He turned to look at the brunet. "What?"

Hiccup just stared at him for a moment before biting his lip. He looked down at his feet. "I guess I could just say 'nothing' and we'd keep walking but I don't really know."

Jack frowned and took a step towards Hiccup. "Are you okay?"

Hiccup looked at their joined hands. He swallowed and looked up at Jack.

"You look beautiful right now." His voice was nearly a whisper.

Jack's eyes widened. The blush on his cheeks reddened as he looked up at Hiccup, eyes filled with anticipation.

Hiccup swallowed the lump in his throat. "I .. kinda think you're beautiful all the time, even when you're at work and you're wearing that stupid apron which I honestly think is adorable." He took a deep breath. "I – I don't really know what I'm trying to say …." He locked eyes with Jack and blushed.

Jack smirked and stepped closer to Hiccup. He squeezed Hiccup's hand before standing on his toes. His lips brushed over the corner of Hiccup's mouth.

"Something like this?" he asked, smirking. Hiccup grinned and leaned his forehead against Jack's.

Jack let go of Hiccup's hand and let his arms slip around his neck, pulling him close and kissing him properly.

"And for the record," Jack said as they broke apart. "i think you're pretty hot too."

…

… **First Kiss**

...


End file.
